Noel
by M-M-X-M-X
Summary: « Ah OUAIS ! LES CADEAUX ! » C’était Fred Weasely. « C’est vraiment » « La plus belle » « Part de » « Noël. » Ils finissaient la fin ensemble et ce précipitèrent au grand arbre au milieu de la pièce commune.


Salut !

Je ne suis pas 100 française, alors il n'est pas magnifique, mais c'était un devoir pour l'école et je voudrais savoir ce que vous trouvez ? Merci !

Noël

« Ah OUAIS ! LES CADEAUX ! » C'était Fred Weasely. « C'est vraiment »

« La plus belle »

« Part de »

« Noël. »

Ils finissaient la fin ensemble et ce précipitèrent au grand arbre au milieu de la pièce commune.

Harry, Ron et Hermione les regarda en riant.

« Tiens, Hermione, celui-ci est pour toi » dit George en lui jettent un paquet. « Et celui-ci pour toi Harry – attention je crois qu'il vient de la part de Hagrid. Ah, regarde moi ça, encore un pour Harry – et encore un – et – tu t'est formé un fan club ou quoi ? »

Harry ria avec les autres et regarda Ron ouvrir son cadeau. « Woua! Merci Harry ! Trop cool!"

Harry lui sourit et ouvra un de ses nombreux cadeaux. « Un guide pour (dummies), la foret interdit de Hogwarts. »

« Super ! » s'écria Ron quand il vu ce que Harry reçut. « Ca peut nous rendre utile un de ces jours. » Harry lui donna un coup d'œil discrètement pour que Hermione ne se doute de rien. Si elle aurait vu ça, elle aurait piqué une crise.

« Quoi d'autre a tu reçu ? »

Harry fouilla dans le papier cadeau. « Uh, un livre pour ce préparer pour être un aurore – Merci Hermione ! Et… tiens, un pull de ta mère - » il (grinned) a la expression d'embrasement sur le visage de Ron. « Faudra que tu me rappel de lui remercier. Oh… tiens, c'est quoi ça ? »

Harry sortit une plume, et le regarda curieusement.

« Je n'y comprend rien » dit Ron, ses sourcils froncés en contemplent un bout de parchemin. « C'est bizarre ce truc la. Tien, tu comprend ce qu'il veut dire avec ça ?

J'ai les réponses,

Mais je n'ai pas de vœux.

Les sourcils fronces,

Les larmes aux yeux.

La vérité,

Pas la pureté ;

Pas de fausses réponses.

« La vérité, pas le bonheur, sauf pour ce qui le demande. »

Harry et Ron regardèrent Hermione en surprise.

« Tu sait se que c'est ce truc ? Appart une plume je veut dire. »

Hermione's yeux brillèrent avec anticipation. « C'est un veritum. »

Harry et Ron ce jeté un coup d'œil et donna Hermione leur attention a nouveaux.

« Ne me dit pas que vous ne savais pas ce que c'est, » Hermione les regarda en reproche. Mais quand Harry et Ron disent rien, elle commença a expliquer ; toujours un peux irrité qu'il ne savaient pas de quoi il s'agissait. Professeur Moody leur avait dit une fois dans les cours contre les forces du mal.

« Les veritums sont fabriqués par les elfes, 600 ans avant Jésus Christ. Les elfes les on gardé secret, mais les hommes les ont trouvés, et quand les elfes leurs ont refusé de les vendre, ils les on tués. Ils ont massacrés des millions d'elfes pour les avoir. Les elfes ont du fuir, et ils on du arrêter de les fabriqués. Il y en a environ 50 au monde, et le ministère de la magie on du les interdire en 1586 - »

« Hermione, nous sommes pas en cours de Histoire de la magie. Tu ne peut pas nous expliquer ce que c'est en une frase ? »

Hermione donna Ron un regard si ressemblant a celui de Mrs. Weasely que Harry a du tourner sa tête pour ne pas rire.

« C'est quelque chose qui dit la vérité. Tu lui poses une question et il te donne la réponse. Regard. »

Hermione pris la plume à Harry et la posa sur un bout de parchemin. « Quel est la couleur des cheveux de Ron Weasely ? »

La plume commença à écrire, en symboles bizarres que ni Harry ou Ron pouvait comprendre.

« A oui, c'est vrai. Il écrit en elfe. J'aurait du m'en douter. » Hermione fronça ses sourcils. « Je n'y comprend pas beaucoup. »

« Pas beaucoup ou rien du tout ? » Ron ria sous cape.

« Pas beaucoup. Il y a quelque chose écrit ici qui ressemble un mot comme 'feux', »

« Mes cheveux ne sont pas en flammes ! » C'écria Ron avec indignation.

Hermione leva ses yeux au plafond. « Pense Ron. Utilise ta tête. Le feu est rouge n'est pas ? »

Ron rougi. "A ouais. Pardon, avec toute l'excitation… »

Hermione fronça ses sourcils. « Il faudrait que nous allons à la bibliothèque pour déchiffrer ça, » dit elle comme si elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent en horreur. « Hermione c'est _noël. _Je ne vais pas a la _bibliothèque _a _noël _! »

« Ouais, » convenu Harry. "A noël on ouvre les cadeaux, on fait les batailles de boulle de neige, on visite Hagrid… »

« Et on s'empifre de bonbons, ça y'est j'ai compris. Alors… on y va demain ? »

Ron et Harry se regardèrent et secoua leurs têtes. « Clueless » dit Ron.

Hermione l'ignora et ouvra un autre paquet. « Oh. Merci les gars ! » Et elle les embrasèrent a tours.

Ils lui avaient acheté les plus belle plumes que _Flourish and Blotts_ avait, et « ça avait coutu une fortune mais c'était bien la peine. Sans Hermione ils n'auront pas eu de si bonnes notes sur leurs examens de l'année dernière.

« J'ai une idée, » dit Harry. « Si on gardait les cadeaux que Hagrid nous a acheté et les ouvrais avec lui ? Il est toujours tout seul a noël… ça ne doit pas être drôle d'être Hagrid… »

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclairci. « Bonne idée Harry ! »

Alors ils attendirent que Fred, George et Ginny finissent de ouvrir leurs cadeaux et descendirent au petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait presque personne, trois élèves de Ravenclaw et deux de Hufflepuff.

Harry et Ron s'hâtèrent d'emballer des biscuits et de gâteaux dans des serviettes pour durant la marche chez Hagrid, et Hermione proposa qu'il passèrent par les cuisines pour souhaiter Dobby un Joyeux Noël aussi.

Revue revue, j'adore les revue! Même si ils sont mal. Comme ça je peux m'améliorer.


End file.
